


Amusement What?

by Gtech1904



Series: Peter One-shots [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Bonding Moments, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, does tagging go like this?, if you can guess which one first you get to decide, what story next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: Peter and Tony bond at a park. Nothing more.Part of He’s What? Series.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418827
Comments: 10
Kudos: 223





	Amusement What?

**Author's Note:**

> If u tell me which park they went to first. I will write what ever story you want for this series. Make it good!😉

Tony had come back into the room, repeated the story and May was not happy, at who, she didn’t say. Peter knows that May has never been a fan of Tony Stark and he knows she doesn’t want him to look up to him as a role model. He did though, and Uncle Ben, he would always be a role model in his life. 

He has a chance to have a father and once the sting left and the tears dried up he wanted the chance. May had excused herself, giving a pointed look to Mr.Stark, they had a ways to go before he becomes a dad, and shut the door. He didn’t know what was said as May knew about his enhanced hearing and had asked Mr.Stark for a soundproof room. Sulkily, he reached for his phone, he noticed he had a gazillion texts from Ned, a single text from Mj and the decathlon teams worried group chat. Sighing, he answered Mj’s first, knowing she wouldn’t blow up his phone more. 

PETER

Alive

Peter scrolled through Ned’s texts, mainly consisting of nervous freak out babble. Mj responded and Peter opened the chat. 

MJ 

Good

Peter responded with an upside down smile getting an eye roll in return. 

He responded to Ned and immediately got more rambling. Drained, Peter sent a text that said tired and the word vomit stopped, thankfully, and Peter let his eyes close.

The next thing he was aware of was laying in his own bed. That had been a month ago and he had spent more time with Tony, he finally made the switch a few days ago, Tony practically threw a party. 

He had been given the internship as a facade to spend time with him and MJ had gotten one with Pepper, who would have no Ms. Potts while in her presence. Peter revelled in the growing family and May had warmed to Pepper, but was still cool towards Tony. Peter counted it as process. 

Peter got up for the day, greeted by the smell of attempted waffles. He took a quick shower, thankful for the weekend, they had agreed the week was for internship and the weekend was for bonding outside of the lab. Excited, as he remembered Tony would be taking them all to an amusement park, he had never been. He didn’t count Coney Island as it consisted of maybe one rollercoaster and having nearly died there. 

The last thing he did was brush his teeth before opening the door to May dancing while flipping the waffle maker. She looked up from cooking to give him a smile and a greeting. 

“Good morning, Peter,” 

“Morning May. Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Peter asks, May’s eyes soften and she ruffles his hair. 

“I’m sure, I think you should bond without an indifferent aunt breathing down your neck,” May adds playfully. 

“I love you, May. Nothing will change that. You’ll always be my number one,” Peter said, giving her a hug and pointing to the waffle maker which began to smoke,”May the waffles!” 

May curses, opening the cooker and watches as the waffle deflates sadly from overcooking it. Peter laughs. 

“Peter! Don’t laugh!” May exclaimed, laughing herself. It took a few minutes for them to calm down. Peter helps her make the rest of the waffles, using his spider-sense to make sure they don’t burn. 

“How do you get them so perfect?” May asks as he makes the last one. 

“I sense it,” Peter explains. 

May laughs again,”Peter, I thought your Peter-tingle only worked for threats?” May asks, wiping a stray tear from her eye. Peter folds his arms grumbling about not calling it that. 

“Sorry, kiddo,” May tells him but they both know she isn’t. They eat, talking about anything and everything till Happy could be heard honking and Peter gives May one last hug before dashing out the door. 

“Kid,” Happy greets, Peter knows he’s still unsure about him but hopes he can warm the man's heart. 

“Hey, Happy,” Peter says, bounding into the car and closing the door. Happy takes it as his que to drive and Peter sticks his fingers to the seat to keep from flying forward, putting his seatbelt on and unsticking. 

“How do you do that kid?” Happy asks, more than accustomed to Peter nature to defy gravity. Peter thinks he does it on purpose to see it he can hold on each time. Peter shrugs, giving nothing away and Happy resumes the silence. 

He still hadn’t told anyone he was Spider-man. He knew what they would say, he was too young, it’s dangerous, you could be killed, the world doesn’t need a child soldier, and so on. May had just about covered the basics and the obscure in her rage about finding out. 

They stopped at the Tower for Tony and Pepper to get in the car. Pepper gave him a quick hug and Tony patted him on the back, claiming they weren’t there yet. And Peter was fine with that, Tony has never been a parent before, he was bound to still be prickly. Peter babbled all the way to the airport and Pepper was sweet enough to pretend to pay attention, though Happy had rolled up the visor. Tony though, was working on something, again. Peter didn’t mind, at least out loud. Secretly, it would be nice to have Tony listen to him. His expression must have shown how he felt because Pepper was elbowing Tony and giving him a pointed glare. 

Tony looks bewildered at Pepper before he seems to remember Peter is in the car. 

“Whatcha need, buddy?” Tony asks. Peter’s small smile disappears and he shakes his head. 

“Nothing,” he responds and turns his head to look out the window. Pepper rubs his back and his sixth sense gives a slight tingle and he knows Pepper is shooting daggers at Tony. He is thankful for her and he sends her a small smile before turning back to the window. Tony doesn’t say sorry and Peter doesn’t think he knows what he did wrong, and maybe Peter is being dramatic but he feels ignored by the one person he wants attention from. 

Peter doesn’t press for anything and the remaining ride is silent. Vaguely, he’s aware that Happy has put the visor down and shares a look with Pepper. 

They arrive at the airport and Peter is back to rambling but it’s more subdued, less enthusiastic. 

Pepper suggests a game, practically forcing Tony and Happy to play. Peter doesn’t mind though, as he will take what he will get. They end up playing Apples to Apples, the kid version, as Pepper had checked with May beforehand. 

Peter ended up on the floor with laughter as Tony was trying to make his case for supermodels when Happy won with zombies as beautiful. Pepper just shook her head and stood by her decision. Tony looked on with mock offense, but he had a small smile. 

Peter would say it was fond and he forgot about the incident in the car by the time the plane landed. 

Excitement returned, Peter bounded out of the private plane, grabbing Pepper and Tony’s hands and practically dragging them to the waiting car. They both chuckled and Peter grinned. Happy entered last and slowly pulled out of the airport. Peter thinks it’s payback and was driving excruciatingly slow on purpose. 

Finally, they arrived and Peter stared in wonder at the colors and the rides he was able to see that went really high. He couldn’t wait to ride them all. He found out he’s a bit of an adrenaline junky since becoming Spider-man. He wondered if it would be similar to web-swinging, but knew nothing could top it. Not even flying. 

They ended up skipping the long line and grabbing the fast pass along the way. Peter was pretty sure they cost like a hundred dollars per person but he knew Tony didn’t think about money. He did though, and would have been fine without. He didn’t voice this however since he wanted to have a good time with Tony and Pepper, and Happy he supposed. 

“Where to first, kid?” Tony called from the other side of Pepper. 

Peter looked around,”Could we start in the back?” He asked. Tony simply nodded and led the way as he had the map. 

They ended up on the Jurassic Park ride. They ended up wet and Peter had apologized numerous times about not knowing. Tony had brushed it off. 

“I was hot anyway kid,” Peter still felt bad but he did have a lot of fun. Tony had also, reluctantly, bought the picture with Peter and Pepper laughing at Tony who had his arms out slightly and looking at himself like the water offended him. It probably did. 

Next, after exploring most of the Jurassic section they ended up going to Harry Potter section of the park and Pepper had practically bought out the gift shop. Who knew she liked Harry Potter so much. Tony and Peter had shared a look and tried to contain their giggles as Pepper walked out with six bags. She glared and Tony and he full out laughed. Happy had thankfully taken them to the car while they rode “The Flight of the Hippogriff.” 

They rode “Poseidon’s Fury” before stopping for lunch. Pepper had persuaded Peter to try sushi. He didn’t like it. 

They skipped the Dr.Seuss section as Tony said he wouldn’t ride something that didn’t make any sense. They went around to the superhero section though. 

“Wait!” Tony called, effectively stopping the group with a now rejoined Happy. 

“Where is the Iron-man coaster?!” Pepper rolled her eyes and Peter giggled. 

“Come on Pep, this is serious. I mean they have a spider-man ride! He’s not even been a hero for long,” Tony complained. Meanwhile, Peter sobered. He... he had a rollercoaster after him! More importantly, Tony thought Spider-man... uh he... was a superhero! 

“Can... can we go?” Peter asked hesitant, more curious what it would be than anything else. Pepper nodded with a pouting Tony slightly behind, ranting to Happy. He wasn’t listening. 

Turns out it was ok. They had old school graphics and his suit was weird, he was pretty sure his suit looked nothing like that. It was one of those screen rides in the dark. It followed “Spider-man” swinging and defeating the Green Goblin. Peter was embarrassed for them, it went down nothing like that. 

Peter had reluctantly agreed with Tony, it was boring, for a rollercoaster. To make it up to Tony, Peter suggested the Hulk coaster. It was probably his favorite. They had dinner there around ten pm and they had done pretty much everything in the park. They had made it back to the car and on the plane at midnight. 

Peter had fallen asleep on the couch with his last slip on reality being Pepper carding her fingers through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> For people who nag me about the spider-man ride comment. I have NEVER been to Universal, I based the comment off of what Peter would think after Tony had said that it could have been better (note Peter said reluctantly agreed, not wholeheartedly). I hold no judgement over what rides are good or bad since I have never ridden them.   
> Thank you.


End file.
